the girl from the past
by XxNightstar201xX
Summary: Two college buds runs into trouble after they get sent back to the very begging of their past when they were nothing , but what happens Once they learn the rules to go back to what they thought was the present time ?


The first bell rings As I get up from my seat to pack my things to join my friends so we can walk to our next class. while I was packing, I noticed a girl from the corner of my eyes tall, thin, and very pale I looked up to get a better look at this girl, but when I looked up she was gone I blinked a couple of times so clear my eyes, but she was still gone. I through my backpack over my shoulder and went to class. As I tried to identify the girl in my head my felt a sharp pain on my side. I looked to see what it was it was just my idiot friend Tristan elbowing me on my side. I gave him a glaring look while he just smiled in returned I couldn't stay mad at him he was my only friend in class so I sighed. "what is it?" I said as I took out my notebook to take notes. "was just seeing if you were awake to take notes " he said smiling. I punched his arm as he grabs his arm in pain "I'm not writing notes for you " as I grinned. "why not ?!" as he wined and pulled my sweater sleeve like a child who is begging for candy from their mother. " because I said so " he sat in his chair pouting and crossed his arms. I sighed and rolled my eyes and smiled " a college student acting like a little child how shameful" I said as I laughed softy trying to interrupt class. Again, I got a hard elbow jab from him. Damn him and his bony elbow. I grabbed my side in pain yet trying to write my notes. before I could hit him back the teacher called on me to answer a question.

" Miss Rivers would you kindly tell me what does HIV attack? "

" Of course, the HIV virus attacks a type of white blood cell called T-helper cells also Known as CD4 cells "

She eyed me for a bit before she went back to teaching the class. Tristan on the other hand was sintering as he was trying his hardest on not to laugh. I looked up to see the teacher wasn't looking before I kicked him under the table and he yelped and I turned my head too my notes and pretended that I was writing notes Mrs. Roberts turned around and glared at Tristan.

"Mr. Alexander since you seem lively back there would you mind telling me what does HIV stand for?"

Tristan put his hands behind his hands to act to cool and answered.

"That's easy HIV stands for human immunodeficiency virus "

" and What part of the neuron carries the information away from the cell?"

"the Axon "

Mrs. Robert stared at Tristan and me for a bit while I took advantage while she was asking Tristan questions I wrote all the notes down in time, but I felt uncomfortable when she stared at us " Mr. Alexander would you kindly stay after class"

"yes Mrs. Roberts " he said in boredom.

As Mrs. Robert went on with her lesson until she dismissed class Tristan try to get out of class as fast possible until Mrs. Roberts called him to her desk. I smirked and giggled softly. Tristan gave me a look that told me that he was so going to get me back. I stick my tongue out and left him with Mrs. Roberts. I walked down the stairs to the cafe then I saw the girl again just standing there with her head down I was about to go talk to her to see who she was when Tristan tackles me to the ground almost making us fall down the stairs I punched him on his arms and turned around to see if the girl was still there, but she was gone. Tristan then looked were I was looking to see what I was seeing and then back at me.

"hey, is everything alright it looks like you have seen a ghost"

I shook my head and looked up at him and punched his arm again.

" we almost fell because of you! " I playfully glared at him. He grabbed his arm in pain and looked at me.

"Well you see that's your fault"

"What how is it my fault?"

"you got me in trouble with Mrs. Roberts"

"I di... Oh yeah here sorry "

" yeahhhh anyway in starving lets go to lunch"

"yeah alright by the way it's your turn to pay for lunch"

"yeah yeah I know " he placed in hands behind his head as we walked to the cafe. As I was lost in thought about the girl I saw today I felt a strong hand pull me back it was Tristan. I looked in front of me and I saw cars honking and driving past us. I jumped a little and started to breathe a little heavy I looked up at Tristan who look very concerned.

"Hey Anabel, are you alright ?!"

"huh oh um yeah I'm alright ..."

Tristan looked at me up and down and put his face very closed to mine which made me blush lightly. As Tristan considered my eyes to see what was wrong he pulled me into a hug and sighed.

"Lucky I was here." I stood there trying to process the information that was happening now I hugged back. Once he let go I saw a tear escape his eye. I looked at him with concern. Throughout our whole friendship have I never seen him cry. I know he cries because he is human but never in front of me then he must really care about me if he is sheading a tear in front of me.

"hey buddy is you alright" as I pulled on his sweatshirt. He wiped his eyes and nodded and looked to see if it was safe to cross the road. Once it was safe we crossed the road. it has started to rain while crossing the road Tristan groaned in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. I looked up at the rain and held my hand out to catch some of the rain before I pulled out my umbrella. Tristan stood there in the rain I elbowed his side softly to get his attention. He looked down at me, I showed him my umbrella. He looked at me confused I sighed and at my fail attempt to put the umbrella over his head, he laughed at how short I was and grabbed the umbrella and put it over us. Once again, we walked in silence to the cafe.I looked up to see if we were close to the cafe ,but it still a few blocks away. As we continued walking in silence out of the corner of my eye i saw the girl from earlier she was sitting on a ramp with her head down letting the rain fall down on her. i elbowed Tristan's side hard enough to get his attention. Making sure i didn't lose my sight on the girl . once Tristan looked down at me i pointed to were the girl was sitting. Tristan looked at where i was looking and his widen and he placed his arm in front of me like a parent who hit a car and swings the arm out to the child's chest to protect them. Tristan started to back us up wen the girl lifted her head up and looked at us with her arctic blue eyes that glows. With a big flash everything when black...

-Authors Note-

Hey guys Thanks for reading if you read this This is my first story =^.^=

I'll try to update chapter 2 as soon as possible i also apologize for my bad spelling and i really hope you enjoyed it =^.^=


End file.
